1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling printing thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that enables a user to select whether to perform auto color registration, and a method for controlling printing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Auto color registration indicates registering the relative positions of different colors, e.g., four colors including yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K), when an image forming apparatus performs printing, which affects the image quality of a color printer using a single-pass method. Accordingly, the more frequently auto color registration is performed, the better the image quality is. However, in order to perform auto color registration once, an amount of toner and time are required, and the use of toner in performing auto color registration may be inefficient, resulting in waste of time and toner.
In particular, even when a user needs fast printing rather than a high quality printing, the user may have to unnecessarily wait for several seconds to several minutes for auto color registration to be performed.